


New Groove

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Consensual Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock may or may not have gotten a little jealous. Nate decides the best way to deal with this is on his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Groove

Nate came walking back into Goodneighbor with a smile and a fuller bag of caps at his hip. He never did like to leave the place for too long, and two nights was a really, really long in his opinion. Hancock was his first stop. The markets could wait till tomorrow, and if Nate was going to be completely honest with himself, it had been two days. Two whole days without a single kiss from his boyfriend, which, ouch, a little juvenile of a word but that's just what they were.

He didn't even bother to look around the square, maybe he was chilled out a bit too much from the Med-X he had taken earlier, or maybe he really was just getting too comfortable with himself, but he didn't look. Nate passed by in long strides, about to rip open the door to the State House, when someone else came on walking out. They bumped into each other, the stranger spilling a large stack of folders all over the ground, and Nate already had his pistol drawn halfway out of its holster before remembering he was safe here.

Guiltily, he dropped onto his haunches, apologizing just as the stranger was babbling to apologize as well. He collected a fair amount of the folders, trying to get them to align together correctly in his hands with a shuffle as he went to stand straight again, before he looked at who was in front of him.

In an absent minded way, the first thing he noticed was that she was pretty. A little too put together to be from out in the open, all her white teeth still in her mouth, hair still full, fingers too soft, but most of all, the fact that she had eyeglasses perched on her nose. Nate was a little too caught staring to remember to hand the folders over. It wasn't often that he met another Vault Dweller.

She rubbed the back of her neck a little sheepishly, pressing the folders she had gotten closer to her chest with her other hand.

"Thanks for helping me." She said, giving him a soft smile.

"Yeah, yeah, no problem. It's my own damn fault." He gave a little laugh. There was a moment where they just stared awkwardly at each other, Nate wondering why she was just... looking at him before he suddenly felt the weight of the folders in his hands again.

"Oh—oh shit. Yeah. Uh—here you go." He held the folders out, and she _giggled_ at him, taking the folders with a brush of their hands together.

"A real gentleman." She seemed to be laughing at her own inside joke, and Nate felt his face go red. He didn't have any time to redeem himself. Hancock had appeared out of what seemed like thin air, his arm going around Nate's waist and their hips bumping together.

"Well, aren't you two just chummy." Hancock said, his voice like silk, like the way it had been when he plunged a knife into Finn's stomach.

"Mr. Hancock, hello. He was just..." She went to explain, but Hancock smiled and pulled Nate a little tighter.

"It's fine. I saw the whole thing. No harm done." Hancock drummed his fingers against Nate's hip. The display of affection wasn't usual for him.

"I think I'll just head over to Dr. Amari with these. Thanks again." She nodded to both Hancock and Nate, before turning around with a click of her boots and walked briskly in the other direction. Nate was confused, a little. An assistant, maybe? Hancock released his grip, almost too quickly, and Nate turned to see him just in time to watch Hancock's eyes dart away from his.

"Making new friends, are ya?" Hancock asked, looking in the direction she had walked off in. Nate resisted the urge to just kiss the frown off his mouth.

"What can I say? I'm a likeable guy." He answered without too much thought, running on auto-pilot, trying not to think about the logistics of how fast they could make it up the stairs to Hancock's room. Hancock's frown seemed to deepen at that.

"She's a pretty likable gal. Looked like something out of those pre-war films." Hancock said, and it drew Nate up to a screeching halt. This was a thing. There was a _thing_  going on. It almost didn't register that Hancock was... what? Jealous? Hancock. Jealous.

And then the more Nate rushed to think about it, the more pissed off he was getting at himself. It wasn't a while ago in terms of relationships, about a month, but when Nate had said "more than friendship", he had damn well meant more than friendship. Hancock wasn't looking at him.

"Yeah, well, she ain't my boyfriend." Nate said, maybe a little too harshly, leaning back into one hip and crossing his arms. Hancock swallowed, eyes flickering back to where Nate stood, hands twitching like he wanted to reach for the Mentats he kept in his coat pocket.

"I guess not." He said, voice lower than usual, and it took all of two seconds for Nate to decide on the next course of action.

He groaned loudly and lunged forward, dragging Hancock into the alley just around the corner from Kleo's by those silly little shirt frills. Hancock didn't protest, the corners of his eyes tight around the edges, frown still in place and his throat working to swallow, but Hancock's hands settled on Nate's hips when he was pushed up against the brick.

"Look, it's nothing—" Hancock started to say, fingers squeezing into the flesh of Nate's sides a little hesitantly, before Nate got the bright idea to shut him up by nipping at Hancock's torn bottom lip. He pushed back with the tips of his fingers at Hancock's chest, one hand already working on the ties of the flag around his waist, dropping to his knees with little more than a grunt at the impact of the stone on his shins.

Hancock let his head fall back against the wall, hat nearly falling off, fingers reaching forward like he wanted to touch but was afraid he'd fuck something up, which was a great example of why Nate was on his knees right now. It made his heart swell a little. Hancock was a force of nature; he was fast, dark, and the most dangerous thing this side of the Wealth', but his hands trembled when Nate was around, like he was desperate to take but didn't know if he was welcome, even after the whole conversation with feelings and "i ain't a wandering ghoul no more."

It pissed Nate off.

Nate reached into Hancock's trousers and without much preamble pulled out his cock. He was only half-hard, but okay, Nate could work with this. Hancock went very, very still against the wall, breathing turning a little ragged and hands clenching helplessly now at his sides. Nate curled his fingers into a tight fist before he dragged his entire hand up from the base to the tip, shifting a little closer, suddenly aware that they were literately only three feet away from the main streets of Goodneighbor and he had his hands all over the mayor's dick.

Hancock seemed to come back to himself when Nate halted. "You ain't gotta be doing this. Contrary to whatever you may be thinking, I ain't about to have a breakdown."

He decided that he didn't care if a passing citizen noticed them.

Nate gave a talented flick of his wrist, thumb brushing over the slit, twisting his fingers around in a tight grasp that collected the beads of pre-cum off from the ruined skin.

"Oh my god, _shut up_ , John." Nate dragged his fist back down, starting a rhythm while his other hand brushed against the jutting bone at Hancock's hips.

"Hey, now, I'm trying to be serious here—"

"No, you listen to me. If you think for one _second_  that I'm not ridiculously in love with you, then I must really be doing something wrong." Nate increased his speed. Hancock went stiff, convulsively swallowing, hips cantered upward even as he ran a hand down his face.

"I never said that." Hancock breathed. Nate smoothed his fingers on the underside of his cock, brushing over the vein, and Hancock jolted. He pumped his fist in a slow slide, dragging on every ribbed edge.

"No? You just moping because you ran out of Mentats? Maybe I should stop then, go pick some up." He began to mock-withdraw, but Hancock grabbed at his wrists.

"Never said that either." Hancock hurried, dragging Nate's hand back onto him, holding it there.

"Yeah, thought so." Nate relented, gave another slow pump, Hancock's cock twitching a little dangerously. It was too soon. If he had to prove it, then he would just have to draw it out. Nate sighed, let his breath ghost over, hands moving to Hancock's hips, cock slapping against his stomach.

"What are you doin? Don't quit now." Hancock pulled at the strings of Nate's armor in frustration.

"Let's just get one thing straight, alright? Before I get distracted." Nate pressed his lips right under Hancock's navel, thumbs drawing light circles into his hipbones.

"You're honestly gonna talk when my dick is right in your face? Sunshine, _come on_." Hancock groaned, hands practically clawing at Nate's shoulders. It was hard to say no to a man that begged like that, but Nate kept back, shivering with the emotion nearly overwhelming him.

"I love you." Nate said abruptly, eyes up, Hancock staring down at him. "You get that? Huh? _I love you_." Hancock's chest heaved, drawing in a long tight breath, hands stilling.

"I love you so much it's kind of ridiculous. You know what Daisy asked me the other day? She asked when the wedding was. It's... its so obvious that the whole town has a betting pool on when we're gonna get hitched. Kent's got fifty down on this summer." Nate said, rocking forward to kiss at the inside of Hancock's thighs.

"I love you so much I haven't taken a real job in days because every time I think about leaving you here it makes me sick. I don't wanna be anywhere else but with you." He nipped at the skin, running his tongue over the mark.

"I love you so much that when I think about you being with anyone else it makes me fucking crazy." He moved to the other thigh, biting softly at the skin that rested right next to his cock. Hancock took in a rushed breath.

"I know you do. I know, look, it just ain't easy thinking that you're gonna be stuck with me. You could... well, you could have any damn person you ever wanted. Why the hell would you--" Nate wasn't going to listen to anymore of this, and Hancock broke off in a gasp when Nate took the head of his cock into his mouth. He pressed his tongue flat on the underside, hollowing out his cheeks and swallowing, hands pressing back against Hancock's hips when they thrust forward. Nate pulled off with a resounding wet pop of his lips.

"Because I don't want them. I want you." He said, intermittently pressing light kisses over his cock, trying to convey every ounce of affection through those kisses alone. Hancock's grip on his hair tightened, blunt fingernails scratching against Nate's scalp.

"You know, I'm starting to get the idea." Hancock said softly as he leaned forward, legs spreading wider. Nate let a little huff of laughter slip out and grabbed at the base of his cock again, turning the angle. Their heart to heart wasn't over, not by a long shot, but Nate knew when to call a recess.

"I'm gonna suck you off, alright?" He was gonna wait for a nod, but Hancock pushed his face forward and Nate opened his mouth without protest. He ran his tongue in circles, taking in as much as he could without choking, making up for the rest with a drag of his hand. Hancock fell back against the wall with a moan, thighs trembling with the effort to stand still, his hips making small thrusts into Nate's mouth. He groaned around his cock, breathing hard through his nose, adjusting the grip so that he could take more in.

Hancock let out a shuddering little wail when Nate swallowed. It was a little thrill in the back of his mind that there had to be someone out there who heard that. Nate bobbed harder, mindful of his teeth and the movement of his fist near the base, John's cock hitting the back of his throat every time he went down on a thrust. Hancock raked his fingers through Nate's hair, encouraging, breathing hard through an open mouth and letting off, soft little moans every time Nate got the rhythm just right.

He had small tears beginning to build in the corners of his eyes at the effort to keep steady. Hancock was hot in his mouth, thick and bitter and textured, filling up every space Nate had available to give. He leaned up, cock slipping out for only a second so that he could suck down enough air to keep going, his mouth red and slick, lungs burning from the two extremes.

Nate plunged back down without any stops, not bothering to take inch by inch but just shoving all he could in one deep bob of head. Hancock yelled, his hat falling to the ground, the sound of his head hitting against the wall thrummed through the space between them.

It occurred to Nate, distantly, that he probably should have taken some Rad-X before putting his ghoul boyfriend's cock down his throat, but when Hancock suddenly seized, the muscles in his thighs tensing and his chest vibrating out a low moan when he came made the radiation damage worth every count of the geiger.

He figured the damage was already done, throat working to swallow down everything he could, slowly pulling away and swallowing as he went, licking the very tip when he reached the end. Hancock groaned at the aftershocks, hand falling away from Nate's hair and dropping onto the hollow of his throat. Nate nuzzled lightly into the skin on Hancock's stomach with his nose, sighing softly as he ignored his own raging arousal, hands reaching to pull up Hancock's pants, tying the belt back on with slowing fingers.

He took a moment to think about how this might have looked to any passerby. Mighty mercenary kneeling on cold stone in front of the Mayor of Goodneighbor, lips swollen and face flushed, erection pressing painfully into the leather of his pants, Hancock staring down at him with that dazed 'I just got laid' low lidded look of his.

He didn't have much time before Hancock was leaning down, his hand curling against the side of Nate's throat, pressing his lips against his and rasping at him with a little too much tongue. It was messy, and Hancock was slowed with the afterglow still settling into his veins, but Nate pressed back with a whimper in the back of his throat, tilting his head to get a better angle. Hancock pulled away with a slow drag of teeth at Nate's bottom lip, thumbs brushing against his neck, but he didn't go far.

Hancock proceeded to press small sweet kisses to wherever he could reach, Nate's eyelids and cheekbones, forehead, chin, nose, corners of his mouth. Nate sighed into it.Maybe something had finally stuck, this time. When Nate opened his eyes again, Hancock was smiling down, all soft lips and softer eyes, stroking his thumbs across Nate's collarbones.

"So..." Hancock began in a slow, satisfied way, "this summer, huh?"

Nate closed the distance between them with a happy little noise.

**Author's Note:**

> I've like...never written smut before. So this is a new deal with me. I couldn't figure out if it was hot enough, or if I was going to fast, so, if anyone has any tips they wanna shoot my way I'll take em.
> 
> I think I'm just gonna straight up apologize for this fic. Theres a ton like them, but I really wanted something with a M!SS. Thanks, guys.
> 
> Before I forget again, hit me up on my tumblr.


End file.
